Wedding in Japan 2
by mollymolata
Summary: Summary inside Finished
1. InfoSummary

**Hi there **

**I'm planning to make the sequel to Wedding In Japan.**

**So here's the summary.**

_William and Yumi are parents now. They invited their family included the Lyoko Warriors and Odds Fiancee Yuki to have all diner together. And that night Samantha Knight showed up and Odds old feelings about her came back and started to spend the time together. Yuki is worried about her and Odds relationship and asks Ulrich for Advises. One day before the wedding of Odd and Yuki, William and Yumis child was kidnapped and they all went searching for the kid._

_What will happen to Odd and Yukis relationship?_

_Who and kidnapped the Child and How?_

_Will they find the Child?_

_And what about the Wedding?_

**So this is my summary, I usually can write short summaries, but I had trouble on this.**

**I don't know how much time I will take to write the story, I also have another Code Lyoko story to write (Something in my heart) so I think ca. 2 Months or more.**

**I wish you all a lot of love, good health, a lot of luck, peace and possibilities in the new year 2014!**

_**Mollymolata**___


	2. Wedding

**This is the first Chapter of the Sequel of "Wedding in Japan"**

**Disclaimers: **

**I don't own Code Lyoko or Gunther Songs**

**The Lyrics of the Song, they don't exist on the Lyrics pages or some other places, There's a line, that I cant Understand, but the rest I could understand and wrote it.**

**Chapter 1**

William is standing inside the church of Notre Dame at the altar. He was wearing a black tux and a red bow tie. It was the day where he will marry Yumi.

"Do I look good?" Asked William his mother.

"You look great darling." Replied his mother.

"So my Son, your fiance is almost here" Said his father.

The wedding music starts. All people were standing and looking back to the entrance, where Takeho, Yumi's father was walking Yumi through the whole church to the altar.

"She looks beautiful." Said Williams father.

"Yes, she's very beautiful." Said William and stared at Yumi. She was wearing a pearl white dress and his father was wearing a black tux and a blue tie.

They reached the altar and Takeho said something in Japanese to Yumi. Yumi hugged her father and he walked to her wife, who was standing in the first row of the church.

Yumi stand in front of William and looked amorous to him. William looked at a pocket of his tux. He had there a white flower, that he plucked for Yumi. He took it and put it on her hair.

"Here a little something, dear" Said William.

"Thanks sweetheart" Said Yumi and smiled. The priest came to them and all people in the church sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest and kept talking.

"Look how happy she is" Said Odd. He was wearing a tux. The pants were black and the jacket was white and his tie was violet.

"I never have seen her so happy, maybe she and William are meant for each other" Said Ulrich. He was wearing a black tux and his tie was brown.

"Don't give up Ulrich, you will find your mate one day, maybe she's could be anyone here, maybe someone you know, maybe it could be Laura, or Sissi or Yuki."

"Why me?" Asked Yuki. She was wearing a turquoise dress.

"Sorry my fault, I was about to say Yuri?" Said Odd and Yuki looked serious at him.

"Just lets forget what we talked about." Said Odd and crossed his arm and watched the wedding.

Back to the ceremony.

"Yumi, do you take William to be your love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Yumi.

"William do you take Yumi to be your love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said William. Hiroki brought their rings on a red pillow. Hiroki was wearing a black tux and a red tie. William took a ring and hold Yumi's right hand.

"I William take Yumi to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance" Said William and put the ring in the ring finger of Yumi's right hand. Now its Yumi's turn.

"I Yumi take William to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance." Said Yumi and put the ring on Williams ring finger. Both gave each other hands.

" I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost." Said the priest.

"Amen" Said the people in the church. Yumi and William finally kissed and became married. All in the church applauded and were happy.

"Congratulations son" Said Williams father.

"Aren't they cute?" Asked Williams mother. William and Yumi finished kissing.

"I love you William" Said Yumi.

"I love you too Yumi." Said William and they kissed again.

"Hey when do we go, I'm hungry?" Asked Odd.

"We have to wait outside and wait until Yumi and William go out." Said Yuki.

"Oh, does Yumi throw the bouquet?"

"Maybe"

"I try to get it for you"

"Aww you're so sweet Odd"

"Hey where do they go in the honeymoon?" Asked Ulrich.

"They go to the Amafi coast in _bella italia_" Said Odd.

"Are you from there?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, I'm from Milan."Said Odd.

"Okay" Said Ulrich.

At night at Yumi and Williams house.

Yumi was in the bathroom looking into the mirror and William was lying on the bed.

"So I packed everything I need for tomorrow and how about you?" Asked Yumi.

"I packed everything I need this morning and comb and some other stuff I pack it in the bag." Said William.

"I thought you did already take your tux off" Said Yumi looking to William how he was taking the jacket off.

"I was relaxing a bit and I remembered to take it off." Said William and opened his bow tie. "Yumi, at the dance as you talked about having a family, when did you planned to..." Yumi sat on Williams lap and hold him on his tie and she started to smooch with him. William hold her back and lied down and smooched with her. Yumi opened the bottoms of Williams shirt and took it of.

_**I bet a real man**_

_**You need a real man**_

William pulled Yumi's pants down.

_**You love a real man**_

_**It takes a real man**_

After removing some clothes they pulled the beds cover and kept smooching and started to making out. (If you know what I mean)

_**I bet a real man**_

_**You need a real man**_

Yumi was moaning.

_**You love a real man**_

_**It takes a real man**_

**This was Chapter 1. Its the wedding that happened before they all were out partying in the first story. Hope you liked the beginning and the next Chapter might come next week.**


	3. Birth

**Chapter 2**

9 months later Yumi was brought by her father Takeho to the hospital, because her baby was on its way to born.

William was working along with his dad James in a office. William was attending a client.

"So Mr Steele, the police send me your case and I read it through" Said William.

"So how is it?" Asked Mr. Steele.

"Well, we got a big chance to win at the court" Said William. His phone starts to rings.

"Oh my phone, do you mind?" Asked William.

"Attend it" Said Mr. Steele. William attend it.

"Parisian legal profession, here speaks William Dunbar." Said William.

"William its me, Takeho. Your father-in-law."

"Hi what can I do for you?" Asked William.

"Its Yumi, she's at the hospital, the baby is on the way"

"Really? That's great" Said William. "Ill be there so fast I can" Said William and turned the phone off.

"What is it my son?" Asked James.

"Its Yumi, the baby is on the way" Said William.

"Congratulations" Said James.

"Oh you're going to be a father? Congratulations" Said Mr Steele.

"Thanks" Said William. "Dad, can you care of case?"

"Yes, sure my son, tell me later, when the baby is here" Said James.

"I do it" Said William and walked away. "Bye"

"See you later" Said James. "Mr. Steele, please sit here down."

Meanwhile at the hospital

"AHHHHHH!" Screams Yumi. She was lying on a bed, where baby's are born.

"You're doing it great" Said a midwife.

"Ahhhrrrggg, where's William!?" Exclaimed Yumi. Yumi's father looked into the room.

"William is on the way" Said Takeho and stayed out. Yumi breathed heavily and a nurse passed a towel on her sweaty forehead. Yumi's mother Akiko was looking to her and walked to Takeho.

"Go out and wait for William" Said Akiko.

"Okay dear" Said Takeho and ran away.

"Dad, I come with you" Said Hiroki and ran behind him.

Meanwhile by William

"Stupid traffic" Said William and was in the middle of the traffic. "Drive Idiot, the light is green" Said William and honked. The cars started to moving and William drove forwards. The light turns orange.

"Oh no you don't" Said William and drove faster and passed before it turned red.

"Just in time, hey there's Takeho" Said William and stopped.

"Its at the next corner" Said Takeho.

"Okay, get in" Said William and Takeho and Hiroki went into his car.

"Cool car, what is it?" Asked Hiroki.

"Its a Bentley Continental" Said William and drove.

"Cool" Said Hiroki.

"Stupid traffic lights" Said William.

"Son, get out of the car" Said Takeho.

"Why dad?" Asked Hiroki.

"Not you I mean William. William go to Yumi, I bring later the car there" Said Takeho.

"Okay, but be careful, the car has a lot of power" Said William.

"Hiroki, show William, where Yumi is."

"Okay" Said Hiroki and ran with William.

Back to the hospital.

"I cant hold it anymore" Said Yumi.

"Don't give up Yumi, you're an Ishiyama, Ishiyama's don't give up" Said Akiko.

"Actually... Ahhhrrrgggg... I'm an Dunbar" Said Yumi and breathed heavily.

"And Dunbar's give up?" Asked Akiko.

"Oh wait the room is here" Said Hiroki outside of the room.

"Hiroki?" Asked Akiko.

"And William" Said William.

"William ahhhh!" Screamed Yumi. William entered the room and walked to her side and went down.

"I'm so happy to see you" Said Yumi "Ahhhrgggg"!

"Come on" Said William and hold her hand. "Lets do it like we have practicing by Yuki."

"Okay" Said Yumi and breathed heavily. "Grrr!" She tried to press the baby out.

"I can see the baby" Said the midwife.

"Its working, keep doing it Yumi." Said Akiko.

"Grrrrrrr Ahhhhh!" Yumi pressed so fast she could.

"The baby is almost out" Said the midwife and tried to pull the baby out of the vagina. The midwife pulled the baby out and the baby started to cry.

"Ahhhhh" Said Yumi and lied her head down and breathed exhausted.

"Its finally here!" Said William and looked to the exhausted Yumi. He passed his hand on Yumi's face. "Its already here" Said William. Yumi put her hand on Williams hand, who was at her face.

"What's the gender?" Asked Akiko.

"Its a girl" Said the midwife and cut the umbilical cord.

"Hey Yumi, did you hear that, you have a girl" Said William.

"No William, we have a girl" Said Yumi. William smiled.

"Here is your little girl" Said the midwife and gave Yumi the baby.

"Oh, she's so adorable" Said Yumi and snuggled with the baby. Meanwhile Takeho came in.

"And?" Asked Takeho. Akiko showed him Yumi holding the baby and William looking to the baby.

"She's so cute" Said William.

"Yes" Replied Yumi.

"What name should we gave her?" Asked William.

"Hmm, I was thinking to name her ... Willamina" Said Yumi.

"Sounds good" Said William.

"Aww she's so cute" Said Takeho.

"Hiroki go to the other side of the bed of your sister, I want to take a picture" Said Akiko and Hiroki obeyed her.

"Say cheese" Said Akiko.

"Cheese" Said all and Akiko took a picture with a camera.

"Hey can you take a photo with my phone, I want to..." Asked William.

"Yes, sure" Said Akiko. William gave her the phone and she took another picture.

"Here is it"

"Thanks" Said William and send the photo to his dad.

"Hey does my mom know, that were here?" Asked William.

"Yes, she might have catch traffic on the way."

"I phone her, and later my dad" Said William and took his phone.

"Hey and phone Yuki too" Said Yumi.

"Oh yes, we must phone her too, without her pregnancy teaches, the baby would still be in your uterus." Said William.

**The next Chapter will come in 1-2 days.** **Thought this Chapter will come more later, but yes its here ^^**


	4. Family Business

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimers:**

**-I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**-I used google translate for Italian, if what I meant is wrong private message me.**

Some days later Yumi decided to invite the family and the friends to diner and phoned to the almost everyone.

Meanwhile in a pizzeria.

_"Della Robbia, Williams donna è al telefono._

**"Della Robbia, Williams wife is on the phone" **Said the chef of the pizzeria. He's the owner of the pizzeria and is Swiss.

"Grazie, Mario" Said Odd and took the phone. Odd works in the kitchen and makes pizzas.

"Hello Yumi, congratulations" Said Odd.

"Thanks Odd."

"Don't mention it"

"Odd, can you tonight come with Yuki have dinner with us and the others?"

"Yes, today I finish the work earlier"

"Oh good, you can come so around 7`O`Clock if you want, the dinner will be ready at 8."

"Okay, I phone Yuki and tell her about the dinner"

"Okay and If you see Ulrich, tell him that too.

"Okay"

"See you later"

"Bye" Odd turned the phone off.

_"Hey Luana dire a Ulrich che deve chiamare Yumi" _Said Odd

**"Hey Luana tell Ulrich he should phone Yumi." **

_"Ta bene"_

**"Okay" **Said Luana and walked to Ulrich. Luana is the daughter of the chef and works as a waitress. Ulrich is also a waiter in that pizzeria.

"What do you want to order?" Asked Ulrich.

"I like to have a pizza _quatro formaggi_" Said a client.

"And you Sir?" Asked Ulrich.

"_Pizza vegetariana" _Said the other client.

"And what do you wish to drink?"

"I would like to have mineral water" Said the first client.

"And you?"

"Same as her" Said the second client. Ulrich writes everything on a block and walked to the kitchen and met Luana.

_"Hey Yumi hat angerufen, Sie will mit dir reden" _

**"Hey Yumi phoned, she wants to talk with you" **Said Luana.

_"Über was?"_

**"About what?" **Asked Ulrich.

_"Ich weiss es nicht, frag Odd oder ruf Sie an"_

**"I don't know, ask Odd or phone her" **Said Luana.

"Okay" Said Ulrich and went to Odd. "Hey Odd, what wants Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"She invited me to dinner and I think she also wanted to invite you" Said Odd and spins the pizza dough.

"Okay, I phone her back" Said Ulrich and put the paper of the block he wrote on a bulletin board. "One pizza vegetariana and one pizza formaggi, and two mineral waters!" Exclaimed an kitchenware. Ulrich walked to the phone and typed Yumi's number and laid the listener on his ear.

"Hello?" Said Yumi.

"Hi Yumi its me Ulrich, did you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you want to come to dinner tonight"

"Well, yes"

"Good, you can come at 7, the dinner is finished at 8."

"Okay, I be there at seven"

"See you later"

"Yeah, Bye" Said Ulrich and put the phone off.

"You didn't forget her, don't you?" Asked Luana.

"Well...no" Said Ulrich.

"I know forgetting someone that we loved is difficult, but you have to see it, she has now a family, and you don't want to ruin her family, do you?" Asked Luana.

"No, I just... wanted to..." Ulrich moans. "Forget it, I have to work" Said Ulrich and walked away.

"Okay, I have to go too" Said Luana and walked to some new clients.

Meanwhile in Yumi's house.

Yumi lives in a house in Paris, where she can watch to the Eiffel tower.

"So he was the last inviter" Said Yumi and walked into her room. In her room there was a bed and in front of the bed there was the bed of the baby, next to the bed at the wall there was a closet and at the other side is a terrace where you can stay out and watch at the Eiffel tower. Yumi walked to the bed and looked at the baby.

"Hey there my little girl" Said Yumi and tickles her at the belly. The baby giggled.

"Who's my beautiful girl, that's you, oh that's you" Said Yumi and kept's tickling here. He hears a snore. Yumi looked to her bed and saw William still sleeping. Yumi smiled and walked to him. She went down and stared at him. He snored again and Yumi giggled. William opened his eyes. "Morning sweetheart" Said Yumi and gave a peck on Williams forehead. William stretched his arms and sat on the bed and stand up. "Morning sweetie" Said William and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So how was your morning?" Asked William.

"I called all your friends and family members to come to dinner" Said Yumi.

"So how many will come?" Asked William.

"11"

"And with us its 13"

"14"

"Oh right, Willumina"

"Yes" Said Yumi. Willumina starts to cry. "She's crying." Said Yumi.

"I go see after her" Said William and walked to her. "Hey my little girl" Said William and took Willumina. "Did you gave her milk yet?" Asked William.

"No, the last Milk we gave her yesterday at night" Said Yumi.

"Oh"

"Can you go to the market and buy some milk?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, of course dear" Said William and walked to the closet.

"Oh and can you also do the shopping, I've got here the paper with what we need?"

"Okay" Said William and took his clothes out of the closet.

"Thanks William" Said Yumi and kissed him at the cheek.

Later William went out and read the paper Yumi gave him.

"Milk, Eggs, Salmon, Butter, Rice, Kelp, Cookies, Baby food,Wipes..." William entered into the car and started the motor. Yumi came out of the house and ran to the car. William opened the window. "Did you forget something?" Asked William.

"Did I write Diapers on it?" Asked Yumi.

"No" Said William. "Should I take some too?" Asked William and took a pen from a trade in the car and wrote Diapers.

"So, is that all?" Asked William.

"Let me see the list...yes" Said Yumi.

"So, see you later" Said William and locked back to drive the car backwards.

"Hey wait, your forget something." Said Yumi. William stopped the car and looked out of the window.

"What did I forgot?" Asked William. Yumi looked into the car and kissed him.

"You forgot to give me a kiss." Said Yumi. William smiled and gave her a kiss.

"See you later honey" Said William.

"Bye Will" Said Yumi and saw William driving backwards to the street and later he drove away. Yumi walked in and took Willamina in her arms.

"Hey, mamma is going to make yummy yummy for you" Said Yumi and shook a rattle in front of her. The baby giggled and touched the rattle.

**The next chapter will come next week, and If someone of you asks why I'm taking so long on the story "Something in my heart" its because the chapter Is about a letter that the girl Yumi is reading and I want to finish the letter in that Chapter.**


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 4**

Yumi was preparing the aperitifs for the dinner tonight and Yumi's parents were helping them.

"So does Hiroki bring Milly with?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, but they might come late" Said her mother Akiko.

"Ah okay"

"I'm home" Said William and entered into the living with a bag and his other arm was behind him.

"What did take so long?" Asked Yumi.

"An escalator was on fire and we couldn't go in, so I wanted somewhere else to buy the stuff." Said William and put the bag on the bottom. Yumi looked to him and saw his arm hidden.

"What's behind your back?" Asked Yumi.

"Tada!" Said William and showed her a bouquet.

"Oh that's so sweet of you" Said Yumi. She took the bouquet and gave William a kiss.

"I told you I would do everything to make you happy" Said William.

"Yes I know, but you don't have to buy me everytime a bouquet or something. It is sufficient to do this on special days" Said Yumi.

"But today is a special day" Said William.

"What for a special day?" Asked Yumi.

"Its the day where we met" Said William.

"You remember the day we first met?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes and Ì also remember, when we won at the beach volleyball tournament, or when you kissed me at the cheek on valentines day or when we..." Yumi placed her poinfinger on Williams lips and took it away. "You don't need to tell everything."

"But the day I will never forget is, when we were on the train and fell in love" Said William.

"Oh yes, this was one of the most romantic nights I ever had" Said Yumi.

"And the night after the wedding." Said William. "That night I will never forget" Said William.

"We can have more nights like that, If you know what I mean" Said Yumi in a flirty way.

"Oh I would totally like that" Flirted William back. The doorbell rings.

"Mum, can you please see, who's there?" Asked Yumi.

"Okay" Said Akiko and went to the door.

"Why did you send your..." Asked William and Yumi's kissed him on his lips.

"Though we need some lone time together" Said Yumi.

"Tonight, when they all go home we can do it" Said William.

"Well, Until there I can wait, but this I will do now" Said Yumi and smooched with him.

"Hey there Romeo" Said Odd. William stopped smooching.

"Oh Hey" Said William.

"Don't look so Innocent, I saw it" Said Odd.

"Hi Odd" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, how's your daughter going?" Asked Odd.

"She's sleeping, do you want to see her?" Asked Yumi.

"Why not, hey Yuki do you want to see the baby?" Asked Odd.

"Okay" Said Yuki and walked to him. "Hi" Said Yuki.

"Lets go" Said William and all walked behind him. They went to the bedroom of Yumi and William and walked to the bed.

"Aww, she's so adorable" Said Yuki.

"Aww, who's that cute little baby?" Said Odd and tickled the baby. "Did you already gave her a name?"

"Her name is Willamina" Said Yumi.

"Willamina, William, Willamina, William. The female version of William."Said Odd. Yuki and Yumi laughed.

Later all where having dinner.

"So how's life on the university?" Asked Yumi.

"Its great!" Said Milly.

"We had today an exam and we got 85 of 90" Said Hiroki.

"Wow, congratulations"

"Psst Yuki" Asked Odd.

"Yes"

"Should we tell it?" Asked Odd.

"Yes" Said Yuki and Odd stand up.

"I have something to say" Said Odd.

"The toilet is at the second door after the living room" Said William and he Ulrich, James and Hiroki cracked up laughing.

"I wasn't asking about the toilet,its isn't funny its something good"

"Go on"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I and Yuki are engaged" Said Odd. All applauded.

"Congratulations" Said everyone in the room.

"When did he proposed you?" Asked Yumi.

"It was a few days ago before Yumi gave birth to Willamina." Said Odd.

"Well done, Odd" Said Ulrich.

"Thanks"

Some hours later all went home expect for Odd and Yuki. They were about to leave.

"So thanks for the dinner, see ya" Said Odd and left the house and walked to his car.

"Wow, its midnight" Said Yuki.

"So late?" Asked Odd.

"Yep" Said Yuki and stand next to Odds car. Both enter into the car and Odd drove backwards.

"I'm so tired" Said Odd and drove normal on a street.

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Of course I can. You sit in the car of the safest conductor of the..." Odd crashes a car.

"What was that?" Asked Yuki.

"Oh dammit" Said Odd.

"You have crashed?" Asked Yuki.

"Yeah, I was distracted"

"I hope it wasn't my fault"

"No, its just a coincidence.

"Okay"

"And you know what, I try to call William and see if he can come her and bring you home"

Meanwhile

William and Yumi were lying on the bed and smooching. Williams phone starts to ring.

"Who's calling?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know, maybe Odd forgot something" Said William and stood up and took his phone from a furniture.

"Hello,Really,Okay,See ya" Said William and turned the phone off.

"What is it?" Asked Yumi.

"Odd crashed his car on another one, and he wants that I bring Yuki home" Said William.

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Hey If Yuki wants she can overnight on the guest room here"

"Okay"

Back to Odd and Yuki.

"I go and talk to the driver" Said Odd and left the car.

"You leave me alone here?" Asked Yuki.

"William will bring you home" Said Odd and closed the door. Odd walked to the door and saw the guy in the car phoning.

"Don't tell me, he's calling the cops" Said Odd and knocked on the window of the car.

"Excuse me Sir, I want to apologize for the car accident, If you want I pay for that" The window of the car opened a gap.

"Odd is that you?" Asked a female voice.

"Hey I know your voice from somewhere" Said Odd. The door opened and a black skinned woman cam out.

"Samantha?" Asked Odd.

"Odd?"

"Hey Samantha!" Said Odd.

"Odd!" Said Samantha and hugged him.

"We've seen us a long time ago" Said Samantha.

"Yes, since the skateboard tournament at the school" Said Odd. William stopped behind Odds car and honked and looked out.

"She's in the car" Said Odd.

"Who?" Asked Samantha.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." Said Odd William walked to Odd.

"Hey Odd do you need something?" Asked William.

"No its okay. Oh and hey, this is Samantha. Samantha this is my friend William." Said Odd and William and Samantha shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Said Samantha.

"He also became father a few days ago" Said Odd.

"Congratulations" Said Samantha.

"Thanks" Said William.

"Should I bring her home?" Asked William.

"Yes, of course" Said Odd. William walked to Odds car and opened the door for Yuki and he accompanied her to his car.

"Where do you bring me?" Asked Yuki.

"To your home" Said William.

"And what about Odd?"

"What's about Odd?"

"When does he come?"

"I don't know maybe a little bit later. Oh and Yumi asked me If you want you could overnight on a guestroom on my house"

"Well if you two don't care, so its fine" Said Yuki. William drove away from the crashed cars.

"So did you call the cops?" Asked Odd.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for it" Said Samantha.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't look where I was driving"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't drive at green light" Said Samantha and she and Odd had to giggle.

"So what are you and that girl you said, she's beautiful?" Asked Samantha.

"Were engaged" Said Odd.

"Oh really congratulations"

"Thanks. Were living since a year together and later I decided to propose her."

"And what is about Ulrich and Yumi? Did they get married or something?"

"Well, two years ago, they were supposed to marry in Tokyo, but Yumi missed the plane to Tokyo and had to go by train..."

"Alone?" Asked Samantha.

"No my friend William, the guy you met a few minutes ago, did loose it to and accompanied her until they were in Tokyo."

"So and what about the marriage?

"She later confessed at the wedding, that during the trip she felt in love with William and came back to him and today, they are married and got a child."

"Aww"

"Yeah, you have to ask them to tell the story more detailed, they probably would like to tell it."

"Look the cops are here" Said Odd and a white police car parked behind Odds car.

"Night officer" Said Odd.

In William and Yumi's house.

"I hope the pajamas suits" Said Yumi and gave Yuki a pajama.

"Thanks"

"If there's something you need just ask me"

"Okay" Said Yuki and Yumi walked away. Yumi walked into her room and went to the bed. William was lying.

"Are you sleeping?" Asked Yumi and sat on the bed. William didn't answer. Yumi lied her head down on his chest and hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Is she sleeping?" Asked William.

"I thought you were asleep" Said Yumi.

"I was waiting for a goodnight kiss"

"Lets first finish, what we were doing before"

"Okay, sweetheart" Said William and pulled Yumi to him and started to smooch with her. Yumi pulled him on top of here and kept smooching.

**The next Chapter comes probably next week.**


	6. Instinct

**Chapter 5**

It was two in the morning and Odd and Samantha came out of the police station.

"So our cars will be ready in one week" Said Odd.

"Well, that's good" Said Samantha.

"Hey, where do you go now?" Asked Odd.

"Maybe to an hotel, until the next week I cant drive home"

"Well, I could ask my fiancee, if you could stay with us for a while or someone else"

"Okay"

"So lets go" Said Odd and walked with Samantha away.

Later in William and Yumis house Yuki stood up and went to William and Yumis room. Yuki saw them cuddling.

"Aww" Thought Yuki and sneaks to William.

"William?" Whispered Yuki. A light behind William turned on.

"Yuki?" Asked Yumi looking over William. Yuki looked at Yumi. "What are you doing?"

"Odd wrote me, he wanted to take me home and the other cardriver he crashed." Said Yuki.

"When does he arrive here?" Asked Yumi.

"So in 20 minutes"

"Okay" Said Yumi. "William" Whispered Yumi. "William" Whispered Yumi again and William turned around to her.

"Cant you sleep?" Asked William.

"Yes, I cant. Its just you have to bring later Yuki and Odd home" Said Yumi.

"Is Odd here?"

"He's on the way here with the other cardriver"

"Okay" Said William and stood up.

Back to Odd and Samantha.

"And she said yes" Said Odd.

"She must be happy to have a guy like you" Said Samantha.

"Yes, and hey did you ever date someone else instead of me?" Asked Odd.

"Well yes, but we broke up"

"Why?"

"He was actually nice, but he started to be a douchebag, violent and later I broke up with him"

"Did he ever slapped you?"

"Yeah" Said Samantha. Odd shocked.

"This guy is stupid" Said Odd.

"Yes, I know" Said Samantha.

"If he tries to hurt you or someone else, I would beat him up so hard, that he will never come back to France, or to Europe or to the world!" Said Odd.

"That's so sweet of you" Said Samantha and Odd blushed. Samantha smiled and kept walking. Odd stand watching at here walking.

"Hey do you come? I don't know where they live" Said Samantha.

"Oh, sorry" Said Odd and ran to her. "Its the third house there" Said Odd.

"Its cool, that they can see the Eiffel tower from their room" Said Odd.

"Must be very romantic" Said Samantha.

"Yeah"

"And where do you live?" Asked Samantha.

"In the near of the _louvre _" Said Odd and walked into the park place of William and Yumis house.

"Is this your fiancee?" Asked Samantha and looked to Yuki staying with William next to Williams car.

"Yes" Said Odd. William walked to his car and open it.

"So" Said William and opened the backdoor. Yuki entered as first and later entered Odd. William closed the door and opened the door in the front and Samantha entered.

"Thanks" Said Samantha. William entered into the car and started the motor.

"So, you're Odds fiancee?" Asked Samantha.

"Did you say something?" Asked Yuki.

"Uhm, Yumi is waving" Lied Samantha.

"She isn't waving, oh wait she is" Said William and opened the window. Yumi walked to the car.

"Hey Yuki, you forgot your phone" Said Yumi and gave it into the car. Yuki took it.

"Thanks Yumi" Said Yuki.

"And drive carefully" Said Yumi.

"He is careful" Said Yuki.

"Yeah, but when he's longer than 13 hours awake, he might fell asleep"

"Don't worry, we wake him up, if this happens" Said Odd.

"Okay" Said Yumi and she gave William a peck on his cheek. "Have a good night" Said Yumi.

"Thanks" Said the others in the car. William drove the car backwards and drove away.

"So, how's Willamina doing?" Asked Odd.

"She is or was sleeping" Said Odd.

"Did she ever cry at nights, when you were asleep?"

"Sometimes"

"Can you two handle this together?"

"Of course we can"

"And you alone?" Asked Odd. William ignored the question.

"Odd asked you a question" Said Samantha.

"The baby just came to the world a few days ago, what do you expect? That I'm a better father?" Asked William.

"Odd, don't annoy him" Said Yuki.

"Sorry"

"I just wish that I'm the father that Yumi always wanted" Said William.

"Why?"

"Id rather not talk about it"

"Hey don't say that, you make me think of Jim Morales." Said Odd. William stopped the car in front of their Odds apartment.

"So were here" Said William and all left the car. Odd walked to William.

"I'm sorry" Said Odd.

"Its okay, you don't need to apologize" Said William.

"Let me tell you something. At the begin it may be difficult to know, how to be a good father, but the day will come, when your father instinct shows up and makes you be a good father. Maybe even the best father ever" Said Odd.

"Thanks for the comfort" Said William.

"So,I have to go, bye" Said Odd and walked to his apartment. William watched him going in and drove away.

**This was Chapter 5. Though William could have a little fatherhood problem ^^, but do not fear, he will loose the problem. Next Chapter will come in 1-3 days, I've got holidays. YAY! :D**


	7. Problems

**Chapter 6**

William came home and went into his room. William looked to Willamina sleeping peacefully. William smiled and walked to his bed and lied down. Yumi moved her hand in the darkness and touched Williams face.

"William is that you?" Asked Yumi. William hold her hand.

"Yes, baby. Its me." Said William and kissed her hand. Yumi gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Goodnight" Said Yumi.

"Goodnight" Said William.

Meanwhile in Odds apartment.

"Sorry, that you have to sleep in the sofa" Said Odd and gave Samantha a bedcover.

"Its okay" Said Samantha and covered herself with the cover.

"So goodnight" Said Odd and walked away to his room. Odd jumped into his bed and lied to Yukis direction.

"How long do you know her?" Asked Yuki.

"Who Samantha?" Asked Odd.

"Yes"

"Uhm since the accident." Lied Odd.

"Oh really?" Asked Yuki and looked into Odds eyes and Odd sweat a bit.

"Okay, Okay, she was my girlfriend at school" Said Odd.

"She's your ex?!"

"Yes, my ex, or maybe not my ex, cause we lost contact since she moved to somewhere else"

"Somewhere else?"

"fine to the coast, to the coast!"

"Why did you never told be about her?"

"I didn't told you cause I though it wasn't so important and If I would tell you that you would be jealous"

"I'm would be not jealous"

"but you're now jealous"

"I'm not jealous!" Exclaimed Yuki aggressive and some tears were coming from her eyes. Odd looked at her and was disappointed of himself. Yuki covered her face with her hands.

"Yuki, I'm sorry" Said Odd and wanted to hug her. She pulled the bedcover over her and lied down.

"Baby, I'm very sorry to be so mean" Said Odd, but Yuki didn't say something. "What have I done" Said Odd and sat up.

At next morning William was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the journal. Yumi came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" Said Yumi and kissed William.

"Good morning darling" Said William.

"What are you reading?" Asked Yumi and sat next to him.

"I'm looking to the groups for the world cup in brazil"

"Oh is Japan in?" Asked Yumi curious.

"Yes, Japan has to play against Greece, Columbia and the Ivory Coast"

"And what about France?"

"France plays against Honduras, Ecuador and Switzerland"

"What about England or Scotland?"

"Scotland is out, but England plays against Italy, Costa Rica and Uruguay"

"Okay"

"Hey is it today, that we go eat on your parents home?" Asked William.

"Yes"

"We eat there with chopsticks right?"Asked William.

"Don't worry, I teach you how to use them." Said Yumi.

"We should here use them too, for example at dinner or lunch we use chopsticks and then later we use fork, or vice versa" Said William.

"Would be a nice idea Will"

"So I have to take a shower or do you want to take a shower first?" Said William.

"Why don't we two take a shower together?" Asked Yumi in a flirty way.

"I don't mind" Said William.

"Then lets go"

Meanwhile by Ulrich. Ulrich was sitting with Luana outside of the Pizzeria they work.

"So what are you reading in the journal?" Asked Luana.

"I'm looking at the plan of the world cup in Brazil" Said Ulrich. "Hey Switzerland plays in the group against Ecuador, Honduras and France"

"What about Germany?" Asked Luana.

"They play against Ghana, USA and Portugal"

"Portugal?"

"Yeah, Portugal. Lets see how much goals they fail" Said Ulrich.

"You know they can still be better than Germany?"

"Hey they had almost lost against Sweden"

"Which country was playing against Sweden and at the 4 minutes before the match was over let 4 goals go in to make it equal?" Asked Luana.

"This was just an coincidence" Said Ulrich.

"Really?" Said Luana and giggled. "And why did Germany lost against Switzerland with 5-3?"

"They had there a bad goalkeeper." Said Ulrich and his handy gets a message.

"Oh I've got a message" Said Ulrich and took the phone to read it.

_Can you come for a cup of coffee? _Ulrich wrote back. _Ill be right there._

"Who is it?" Asked Luana.

"Its Odd, asking to come to him"

"Has he a problem?"

"I don't know, he wants me to come for a cup of coffee, but certainly its a problem"

"Okay, tell him good greetings from me"

"I do it, see you later"

"Bye"

Back to William and Yumi. They were in front of Yumi's parents house with their car. Yumi came out of the car and took Willamina.

"I go and search for a parkplace" Said William.

"Okay, I go in" Said Yumi and walked to the entrance and ringed.

"Hey Yumi, how are you and oh" Said Akiko and looked to Willamina. "You're here too!" Willamina giggles. "Who's that cute little baby, its you, its you!" Said Akiko and tickled Willamina. "Takheo look Willamina is here" Said Akiko and Takheo came out.

"Hello Yumi" Said Takheo.

"Hi Dad" Said Yumi.

"Where's William?"

"He searches for a parkplace"

"Ah okay"

"And how's the parenthood going?" Asked Akiko.

"Its good, just there some nights, Willamina cried a lot or..."

"You know you can count on me and your dad if you need help or any ideas."

"Yes, I know"

"And how is it for William?" Asked Takheo.

"I think for him its okay, sometimes he doesn't know, when she's hungry or something."

"And what about, when she..."

"Ah, he surely knows, what to do if the diapers start to smell horrible" Said Yumi. William appeared at the entrance of the garden and walked to Yumi and her parents.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Ishiyama" Said William.

"Hello William" Said Akiko.

"Hey my san." Said Takheo.

"Yumi, I have to show you something" Said Akiko.

"Oh I'm curious" Said Yumi. "Can you hold her?" Asked Yumi.

"Uh, yes sure" Said William and took Willamina. William looked at Willamina.

"Do you have any problems of being father? Asked Takheo. William shrugged his shoulders.

"Sit down my son" Said Takheo and he and William sat at the stairs in front of the door.

"Tell me"

"Well" William stared at Willamina. "Its kinda difficult for me to know, when she needs what and when and almost everytime she needs something"

"Yes, the first time is like that."

"Yumi has it easy with it"

"Yes, she found the love to the baby since the birth."

"Yeah"

"You father instinct will come, at the moment, when you need him at most" Said Takheo.

"Thanks" Said William.

"So lets go and see what my wife wanted to show Yumi." Said Takheo and stand up. William stand up too.

"This is so beautiful" Said Yumi.

"I think Willamina will like it" Said Hiroki.

"And what happen to your room, where my room used to be?" Asked Yumi.

"Now its bigger, and I've got there a TV and the new playstation."

"Wow" Said William and entered into the room. "Is this for Willamina?"

"Yes, when you need someone to babysit her, she can always sleep here" Said Akiko.

"Mom, Dad you didn't need to do that"

"We know sweetie, but we wanted to"

"Thanks" Said Yumi. "William lie her into the bed" Said Yumi and William lied her carefully in the bed. Willamina giggles.

"Aww" Said everyone.

"So lets go, its dinner time" Said Akiko and all left the room.

**Next Chapter comes in 1-3 days.**


	8. At the Eiffel Tower

**Chapter 7**

**I had before this a better Chapter but at the Word processor I lost the whole Chapter and had to write everything from new -_- So I wrote it again, just is it a little different from the other one I wrote.**

Ulrich was in Odds apartment drinking coffee with him.

"Samantha told me she left tomorrow in the morning the house" Said Odd.

"Maybe she need some lonetime" Said Ulrich.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me?" Asked Odd shocked.

"She will marry you"

"But I'm still shocked, but more about yesterday as I brought her to cry. Please we have to find her"

"Okay"

"Samantha you come with us too" Said Odd and he Ulrich and Samantha left the room and went out.

"So lets split up. Ulrich you go and search for her at the Kadic, Samantha you go to the Champ de Mars, where the Eiffel tower is and I go to Notre Dame. Are they any questions?" Asked Odd.

Ulrich raised his hand.

"So lets go" Said Odd and everybody walked in different directions.

Meanwhile William, Yumi and her family were in the Champ de Mars sitting down and looking at the Eiffel tower. Takheo was playing chess with Hiroki. Akiko was caring for Willamina and William was lying on Yumi's lap and she pet his hair.

"The Eiffel tower makes me think of Tokyo" Said Takheo and looked to the tower and Hiroki, secretly steals a figure from the chessboard.

"Checkmated" Said Hiroki.

"I know you took a figure, when I was looking at the tower my son"

"Damm it"

"William, you should ask you dad for holidays, that we could go with Willamina to Tokyo" Said Yumi.

"Yes, would be a nice idea, but my father already gave me two weeks, because of the baby" Said William.

"Hmm, how about in the summer?" Asked Yumi.

"There he closes the office for 2 months, there we can go"

"Good" Said Yumi and stared to the Eiffel tower and saw Samantha.

"Hey is that Samantha?" Asked Yumi. William looked and saw her with another guy talking.

"Yes, who's that guy?" Asked William.

"Must be her boyfriend or something"

"He looks like an douchebag in my view" Said William and Yumi giggles.

"Mom, that guy is hurting the woman" Said Hiroki and pointed to Samantha being slapped by the man.

"Oh my god William look" Said Yumi and William looked at Samantha being slapped.

"Oh no"

"William do something" Said Yumi. William stood up and walked to the guy.

"Let me go, let me go!" Exclaimed Samantha.

"Hey let her go!" Exclaimed William.

"William!" Exclaimed Samantha.

"Oh is William your new boyfriend, how nice" Said the guy in an angry way.

"Let her go" Said William.

"What about... No!" Exclaimed the guy and gave William a box into his face and William felt down.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi. "Dad, we must help him" Said Yumi and pulled her dad to stand up.

"Ou my face" Said William. The guy stamped on Williams stomach.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed William.

"Do you want more? do you want more?" Asked the guy and jumped like a boxer to left and to right.

Hiroki ran to William.

"Hiroki, go back to your mother" Said Yumi. Hiroki ran behind the guy and kicked him at his butt.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed the guy and he turned around and saw Hiroki.

"Oh oh" Said Hiroki. Hiroki remembered of something Yuki once told him.

_"Only use it for self-defence" _**(Yuki teached him Kung Fu)**

The fist of the guy was going into Hiroki's face, but Hiroki crossed his arms and the fist hit his arms. The guy tried again to give him a box but Hiroki, defended himself again with his arms. The guy wanted to try to give him a box at the side of him and Hiroki grabbed very fast his hand and pulled it around him.

"Ouch stop, stop, stop!" Exclaimed the man.

"Hiroki, stop its enough" Said William. Yumi came to William.

"William are you alright?" Asked Yumi worried.

"I think I'm fine" Said William. "Is my eye blue?"

"Just a little bit"

"And what about my sto..."

"You all!" Exclaimed the guy. "You all will pay for that!" Exclaimed the guy. "At mostly you, you and you" Said the guy and pointed to Samantha, William and Hiroki.

"Hey look the cops" Said Akiko and the guy ran away.

"Thank god" Said Yumi.

"It was just a lie" Said Akiko.

"Oh" Said Yumi.

"Samantha, you should display him at the police, he has hurt you and William" Said Yumi.

"Yes I know, but I'm afraid of if he doesn't go to jail" Said Samantha.

"Hey my family was here and saw it, and those people around here too. With all those people, my family and a good lawyer, we will bring him to the jail." Said Yumi and smiled.

"Well I know a good lawyer" Said William. "But he was a violence victim of that guy"

"You're a lawyer?" Asked Samantha.

"Yes, but don't worry my dad is a lawyer too. We can go to him"

Meanwhile Ulrich was outside the Kadic looking to it.

"Good old times" Said Ulrich.

"Did you go into this school?" Asked a voice. Ulrich turned around and saw Yuki.

"Yuki, where have you been?" Asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, can I talk with you alone, in another place?" Asked Yuki.

"Well, okay where?"

"I don't know, somewhere in an quiet place"

"A quiet place. Erm... a library?"

"No they are more people"

"My home?"

"I think its good"

"Okay"

"Hey did you already eat?" Asked Ulrich.

"No" Said Yuki.

"Should I order for us a pizza?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, why not" Said Yuki.

"Do you phone to your pizzeria?"

"No, to another pizzeria, or do you prefer my pizzeria?"

"The pizzas on your pizzeria are very tasty"

"Okay, lets phone. What pizza do you want to order?"

"I take the pizza where you can choose the ingredients"

"Okay"

**The next Chapter comes in 1-3 days. (Ps: Happy Valentines day for those who got a girl/boyfriend etc)**


	9. Ulrich fells in love

**Chapter 8**

William, Yumi, Samantha and the Ishiyamas, were in the police station.

"So here you got the icebag" Said a policewoman and gave William the bag.

"Thank you" Said William. Yumi was sitting next to him and took the bag.

"No, no. Let me do this Will" Said Yumi and hold the icebag on his eye.

"Ouch" Exclaimed William.

"Sorry" Said Yumi. "It will be fine"

"So I just need a signature and we send this to the legal profession." Said a policeman and gave Samantha the papers for the signature.

"Everything will be fine" Said Yumi.

"Hey aren't you William Dunbar, James Dunbar's son?" Asked the policeman.

"Yes, you know who's my father?" Asked William.

"We were at the same college"

"Cool"

"I think you don't know my name, I'm Mark Daniels"

"Nice to meet you."

"Look your eyes isn't so blue anymore" Said Yumi.

"Oh and this is my beautiful wife Yumi." Said William.

"Hi" Said Yumi.

"She is really nice"

"Hey is it true that you're now father?" Asked Mark.

"Yes, of a girl" Said William.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Here is it" Said Samantha and gave Mark the papers.

"Perfect, so we will send this to the legal profession and later when we found him, he will be interrogated."

"Okay"

"Wish you a good day"

"Thanks, for you too Sir" Said Samantha.

"Come William, I gave you another icebag at home" Said Yumi and stood up.

"Okay" Said William and stood up.

Meanwhile Ulrich and Yuki were in Ulrich's house eating Pizza on the sofa.

"I'm afraid that he leaves me" Said Yuki.

"He will not leave you" Said Ulrich.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because he cares of you. He send me and Samantha to find you. If he wouldn't like you he didn't sent me to find you"

"Really?"

"Yes, look you're the most beautiful girl I ever met. Your blue eyes are like sparkling diamonds, you're face is like the one of an innocent little girl and you...

Yuki was looking amorous to him. **(Let me just say, I never Imagined me making Ulrich saying that xD ) **

Ulrich moans. "You know what I mean"

"Yes, I know" Said Yuki and looked into Ulrich eyes. Ulrich tried to kiss Yuki and so did Yuki.

"Hello?" Said a voice and Yuki and Ulrich get scared and looked back.

"Ulrich are you in there?" Asked the voice.

"Oh Odd come in" Said Ulrich and Odd opened the door.

"Hey you found Yuki!" Said Odd and walked to the sofa.

"Oh would you mind if..." Said Odd looking at the pizzas.

"Take on if you want" Said Ulrich and Odd took a pizza piece.

"Yuki, I'm very sorry about the argument we had yesterday. I didn't want to."

"Its okay Odd, it is also my fault too"

"Oh baby I love you" Said Odd and hugged her hard. "I will never let you go" Said Odd. Ulrich looked sad at Yuki and Yuki was also sad too.

"Hey I've got a Idea. Yuki would you like to go with me tonight into a Restaurant here in Paris?" Asked Odd. " Just me and you. What do you say?"Asked Odd.

"Well okay" Said Yuki.

"Woohoo!" Exclaimed Odd. "I go and reserve one. See you later home sweetie!" Said Odd and left Ulrich's house.

"Thank god, he didn't see it" Said Yuki relieved.

"Yeah" Said Ulrich and looked at Yuki. Yuki looked back to him and smiled. Ulrich looked embarrassed away.

"Sorry about that, I was about to do" Said Ulrich. Yuki looked at him talking.

"I didn't want this to happen" Said Ulrich.

"I know me too" Said Yuki. "Well half"

"Half?" Asked Ulrich.

"The only thing I wanted to happen was this." Said Yuki and kissed Ulrich on his lips.

"Wow" Said Ulrich. "You kiss even better than Sissi" Said Ulrich and Yuki giggled.

"Don't tell this Odd, okay?"

"Okay" Said Ulrich and Yuki kissed him again.

Back to William, Yumi and the others.

"Aww that's so sweet" Said Samantha.

"Yes, I know" Said Yumi.

"I wish I had a lovestory like that"

"Take a train" Said William and giggled.

"Will" Said Yumi and giggled.

"What I just gave her a advice" Said William and giggled.

"And that's why I like you" Said Yumi and sat on his lap looking to him.

"And that's why I love you" Said William. Yumi pecked his forehead.

"I love you too" Said Yumi.

"So what were you doing at the Eiffel Tower with your ex?" Asked William.

"Will" Said Yumi.

"I was searching for Yuki, because Odd had an argument with her and felt horrible and wanted to apologize her, but she wasn't at home so we split up and I searched at the down at the Eiffel tower."

"But apparently your ex showed up?" Asked William.

"Yes"

"Why did Odd and Yuki had an argument?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know, I think it was because of me"

"Of you?"

"I and Odd were on the school time together, remember?" Asked Samantha.

"Oh, was it about that?"

"I think yes"

"Just forget that, she must have been stressed because of waking up in the middle of the night"

"Could be, so I got to go. I see you someday" Said Samantha.

"Bye Samantha." Said Yumi and William.

"Bye Yumi, Bye William" Said Samantha and left.

"Feels nice to telling our story someone, right?" Asked William. Willamina starts to cry.

"Oh Willamina is crying, lets go" Said Yumi and stood up.

"Lets see what she has."

**Next Chapter comes in 1-3 Days. Wish those who "celebrate" Valentines day, an happy valentines day.**


	10. Preparing the Dinner

**Chapter 9**

"Man, those Restaurants are very expensive" Said Odd to Samantha.

"They are Restaurants not a little shop, where everything is cheap" Said Samantha.

"Maybe I have to cancel that" Said Odd sad.

"Hey I've got a idea!"

"And what kind of idea is it?" Asked Odd.

"Why don't you make a romantic dinner here?" Asked Samantha.

"A romantic dinner?"

"Yes"

"What a great Idea!" Said Odd and Samantha smiled. "So lets start to make this room into a romantic room" Said Odd and he and Samantha walked to the kitchen and prepared everything.

Meanwhile Ulrich and William were sitting in Williams balcony talking.

"Yuki kissed me and..." Said Ulrich.

"You fell in love with her?" Asked William.

"Yes"

"Wow, now that's... Erm"

"Bad I know" Said Ulrich.

"No its not bad its... Erm..."

Back to Samantha and Odd.

Samantha knead the dough for making a pizza and Odd put a red blanket above the table and put a candle, two plates, forks, knives and cups. He also put a wine bottle on the table.

"How's the dough going?" Asked Odd.

"Its difficult to knead it" Said Samantha.

"Let me help you" Said Odd and stand behind Samantha and put his arms beside her body on her hands and helped her with the dough. Samantha looked at him. Odd stared at her and blushed. "I think its fine" Said Odd and walked at side.

"I think too" Coughs Samantha and blushed a bit too.

"Yeah, well..." Said Odd and scratched his head. Odd was distracted by Samantha's eyes.

"Wow" Said Odd and blushed.

"What is it?" Asked Samantha.

"Erm...I have forgot what I wanted to do"

"Well what should I do with the dough?" Asked Samantha.

"Oh yes right, I wanted to put the dough in a bowl and put a blanket over it." Said Odd and did that.

"Odd, how long are you and Yuki together?" Asked Samantha.

"Well...2 or 3 years" Said Odd. "I just remember where we first me."

"Where did you two met?"

"We were on the same train and I called the Tokyo Tower, Eiffel Tower and she stand behind me and corrected me."

"Did you fall for her an the first sight?" Asked Samantha.

"I just told her she was beautiful and...I think it was love at first sight for her and not for me"

"On that time I still was thinking of you, but later..."

"You forgot me. Like I forgot you" Said Samantha. Odd hold Samantha's hand.

"Maybe its better for us..."

"to be friends?" Asked Samantha. Odd pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Wow" Said Samantha.

"Woh, I didn't want this to happen" Said Odd and blushed. Samantha giggled and looked him into the eyes.

"Maybe this should have happen" Said Samantha. The door of Odds apartment opens.

"Who's there?" Asked Odd.

"Its me" Said Yuki.

"Oh hey Yuki... Oh no!" Said Odd.

"Is there something?" Asked Yuki.

"I and Samantha were preparing a dinner for me and you and this was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh I'm so sorry Odd"

"Its okay, no problem"

"Should I help you in something?"

"Okay, why not" Said Odd. "Samantha, do you want to help us or..."

"I have to go, see you later" Said Samantha and left the apartment.

"Something's wrong with her" Said Yuki.

"I though the same" Said Odd.

Back to William and Ulrich.

"Hey Will, lets go to the shopping centre, before it closes" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Said William.

"Ulrich, if you want you can come with us and stay later with us for dinner"

"No, its okay. I was about to go" Said Ulrich. "I see ya" Said Ulrich and walked away.

"Okay, Will take the car and I go get Willamina." Said Yumi and walked next to William and looked at Ulrich.

"What have you guys been talking about?" Asked Yumi quietly.

"He told me, that Yuki kissed him"

"Really?"

"Yes, and now he is in love with her"

"How could this happen?"

"He told me, he was trying to motivate her and it came the way he didn't wanted that it comes"

"Poor Ulrich"

"Yeah, he wont be able to face the wedding"

"Oh yes, the Wedding is in two days"

"Until there he must be okay, I think"

"We will see" Said Yumi and walked into the bedroom and took Willamina.

"Hey my little girl" Said Yumi and took her into her arms.

"Hey she has a little bit hair" Said William and passes his hand on Willamina's head.

"We have just to wait a bit longer and later we can see from who she has inherited"

"Well the cuteness, she heritages from you" Said William.

"You're so sweet" Said Yumi.

"So... should we go?" Asked William.

"Let me just take my handbag" Said Yumi and took her handbag out of the closet. "So now we can go" Said Yumi and both walked to the door. William stand on front and showed her the door to go first.

"Thanks" Said Yumi and walked out and William walked behind her and closed the door.

**The next Chapter comes in 1-3 days. Yet I have got a lot of time for the stories, maybe they will be finished before the school starts, but just maybe.**


	11. Family Affair

**Chapter 10**

It was midnight and everyone was in their houses sleeping. Yumi was sleeping peacefully, but William was having nightmares. He moved in the bed to the sides scared.

_"Hello there" Said a guy and William turned back and was hit by the guys fist. William felt down and the guy entered into Williams car, where Willamina was in it. The guy drove the car away._

_"Willamina!" Exclaimed William and saw the car with Willamina disappearing. "Willamina!"_

William woke up scared.

"Oh my god!" Said William and Yumi woke up.

"William, what's into you?" Asked Yumi and turned the light on and sat up.

"It was just a nightmare"

"What happened?"

"The guy from the park kidnapped Willamina and..."

"This was just a dream William" Said Yumi and calmed William down.

"I know, but you know that this can really happen"

"William, just try to sleep again" Said Yumi and lied down. William lied down too.

"Goodnight" Said William.

"Goodnight William" Said Yumi and gave William a kiss on his cheek and cuddles with him. William pets her body and closed his eyes and tries to sleep.

In the next morning was Odd outside in Paris searching for Samantha.

"Samantha? Samantha were are you?" Asked Odd. "Are you on this tree?" Asked Odd and looked up to the tree.

"No" Said Odd and kept searching. "Are you under this stone?" Asked Odd and took the stone.

"No" Said Odd and walked to the streets. He walked later over the bridge, where the _Seine River _is and looked down and saw Samantha under the bridge.

"Samantha!" Exclaimed Odd and searched for stairs and found them. He ran to them and tripped and fell down.

"Ouch" Said Odd.

"Are you okay?" Asked Samantha.

"I'm fine" Said Odd and stood up.

"How was the dinner?"

"It was fine, but we find it weird, that you didn't appear home to sleep. Did you sleep here?"

"Yes"

"Wasn't it cold?"

"Just a little bit"

"Yes, okay. Why didn't you come home?"

"I didn't want to come and ruin your dinner"

"You wouldn't ruin the dinner"

"Odd don't you understand? I love you. I love you very much and it makes me hard to forget it since yesterday as you kissed me" Said Samantha and Odd was shocked.

"You know I want you to be happy, and I think you and Yuki are happy together and... and I don't want to ruin it" Said Samantha. Odd looked at her and smiled. Samantha smiled too. Samantha looked up at the bridge and saw her ex looking around. She was shocked and pulled Odd with her away from there.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Asked Odd.

"The guy I told you, that was once my boyfriend. He's there on the bridge and he wants to get revenge on me and your friends" Said Samantha.

"Oh he wants? Let me handle this" Said Odd and walked to the stairs.

"Odd no, don't do that"

"Hey I told you I will beat him up so hard that he will never come back to France, Europe... you know what I mean"

"I already told the cops to search for him, cause he hurt me again and William too."

"He hurt you and William? Oh he's so busted now!" Said Odd and ran the stairs up.

"Odd no!" Exclaimed Samantha and ran behind him.

"Hey you ugly b stard" Said Odd and the guy turned around.

"Who are you?" Asked the guy.

"Odd don't hurt him" Said Samantha.

"Oh hello Samantha" Said the guy.

"Oh hello Norbert" Said Samantha.

"Hahaha Norbert" Said Odd and started to laugh. "Norbert" Said Odd and kept laughing.

"What's your moms name Norberta?" Asked Odd and laughed harder.

"You found that funny. Lets see if you find this funny." Said Norbert and walked to Odd. Odd was laughing and later cleaned a tear of his eye.

"Oh What are you going to do?" Asked Odd and was prepared to fight.

"This" Said Norbert and kicked Odd in his stomach and Odd flew to bottom.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Odd.

"And now to you Samantha." Said Norbert and made an creepy face. A car honks and it drifts to Norbert and almost touches him.

"Hey what are you trying to do with your Bentley, an Continental Drift?" Asked Norbert.

"Hey!" Exclaimed William and walked out of the car.

"Oh your boyfriend is here, how nice" Said Norbert.

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend and he is also married" Said Samantha and from the other door Yumi left the car.

"Oh" Said Norbert. Willamina started to cry in the car and Norbert looked into the car.

"Oh William, did your wife asked you to do something stupid like that" Said Norbert and William got angry.

"It is stupid, what can you get for that? You will spend for it a lot of money in toys, food an other things and with that money you could buy a better car than this." Said Norbert.

"She's not replaceable. She's the most priceless thing I own." Said William.

"Aww that was so sweet" Said Samantha.

"Now that's real father instinct." Said Odd. William looked to Odd smiling.

"William watch out!" Exclaimed Yumi and William was hit by a fist of Norbert and William land on the bottom.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran to William. "William are you okay?" Said Yumi. Norbert wanted to step on Yumi's back, but William pushed Yumi away from him and hold Norbert's foot.

"Let my foot go!" Exclaimed Norbert.

"Oh Okay" Said William and pushed him against his car.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Norbert. William stood up and helped Yumi stand up.

"Yumi are you okay?" Asked William.

"Yes and thanks for saving my a$$" Said Yumi and smirked. Odd and Samantha walked to them.

"Are you guys..." Said Samantha and they heard a car rev up. They looked back and it was Norbert. He was stealing Williams car, with Willamina in it.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William and Yumi. William and the others started to run behind the car. The car stopped and William crashed against the car and fell down.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran faster. The car turned the revere lights on. Yumi pulled him away from the car and the car didn't drive over William. Norbert crashes with the car backwards and later drives away from there.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed Yumi and starts to cries.

"Yumi?" Asked William.

"This is all your fault!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran away crying.

"Yumi, Yumi!" Said William. "Argh I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid" Said William and slapped himself. Samantha ran behind Yumi and Odd walked to William.

"Will, that's not your fault. Actually its my fault. If I didn't want to come and fight with him, this all didn't happen." Said Odd.

"It is also my fault, I wanted to come and help you and now my daughter is in trouble. I'm the worst father in the world."

"You're not. There was one who tried to sold his son on EBay." Said Odd.

"I've got to phone the police" Said William and put his hand in his pocked.

"Oh wait I think I have let my phone in the trunk of the car" Said William.

"What kind of phone is yours?" Asked Odd.

"Its an Iphone 4s"

"Is the tracking system of it on?"

"You're an genius Odd" Said William and took his wallet from his other pocket.

"What are you doing?" Asked Odd.

"I'm searching for the serial number of my Iphone. With it we can find with the tracking system of Yumi's phone and tada we see where it is" Said William.

"Wow, lets go to Yumi" Said Odd and he ran with William to Yumi. Yumi was sitting with Samantha on a bank.

"Yumi, I need your Iphone" Said William.

"For what?" Asked Yumi.

"I forgot my Iphone in the car and with your phone and the serial number of my Iphone, that I have in my wallet we could find out where Willamina is"

"Does it work?" Asked Yumi.

"Just give him the phone" Said Samantha and Yumi gave William the phone. William typed on Yumi's phone. Some minutes later it showed a map were Williams Iphone was.

"And now I click on locate and tada!" Said William and showed Yumi the phone and there was a map of the world and he zoomed into until they could see the map of Paris and the phone location, who was tagged with a phone.

"And that's why they are called smartphones" Said William. Behind William honks a police car.

"Hey how's going?" Asked Mark Daniels.

"Hey Mark its going bad."

"What happened?"

"The guy we displayed, he stole our car with our daughter in it" Said Yumi.

"Oh"

"But we located it with the Smartphone" Said Odd.

"And where is it?"

"He's driving in the bridge, that passes at the cathedral of Notre Dame" Said William.

"Good, I send some units there" Said Mark and took his walkie talkie **( I don't know the name of the things the police cars have to communicate with other cops) **

_"To all units. I need some units in the near of the cathedral of Notre Dame." _Said Mark.

_"What are you looking for sir?" Asked someone in the other part of the thing._

"What car is it?" Asked Mark William.

"An 2009 black Bentley Continental"

_"An 2009 black Bentley Continental. It was stolen by the same guy, who was displayed by Samantha Knight"_

_"Okay"_

_"And one more thing. The daughter of the driver is also in it. So he also counts as kidnapper"_

_"Okay, I tell some other units to come" Said the other cop and turned off._

"So I and some units will go there and search for your car and the baby" Said Mark.

"Okay" Said William.

"Do you know the number of the plate of your car?"

"Yes, its a french plate, its yellow and the number is 154-ask-69"

"Thanks, So we will do our best to bring you little girl back." Said Mark and drove away.

"I hope he will find her" Said Yumi.

"So what will you do?" Asked Samantha.

"I can not just wait and twiddle thumbs"

"Odd" Said William.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go to Ulrich and we three go too and search for Willamina."

"Good plan" Said Odd.

"Hey!" Said Yumi. William and Odd looked back to Yumi.

"I go with you guys too. Said Yumi.

"Me too" Said Samantha.

"What about Yuki, will she stay alone?"

"We will come too" Said a voice. All looked back and saw Yuki and Ulrich.

"Yuki?" Asked Odd. "But its too dangerous, you better stay at home. Ulrich bring her home and protect her" Said Odd.

"No" Said Ulrich and hold Yuki's hand. "This is a family affair" Said Ulrich and Yuki smiled.

"Oh for a moment I though you said you two have a affair, but you're right..." Said Odd. William and Yumi looked to each other embarrassedly.

"Guys, lets go and try to find Willamina and beat up this ugly motherf**er Nobert." Said Odd. Ulrich giggles.

"Is that guys name Nobert?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, what a funny name" Said Odd and giggled.

"So, lets go" Said Odd and all ran, expect for William and Yumi.

"William" Said Yumi.

"What is it?" Asked William.

"I'm so sorry, what I said before"

"Its okay"

"I think that you give off a good father"

"Really?"

"Well you might have some trouble in knowing what Willamina needs, but the rest or even today, I felt that you're the greatest father and husband I can ever had"

"And you're the greatest mother and wife I can ever had."

"I love you"

"I love you too" Said William and kissed Yumi.

"Hey we don't have any time for love, lets go a find Willamina" Said Odd.

"Okay, lets go" Said William and ran with Yumi behind Odd and the others.

**Only a few more Chapters and this is the end of this Story. I hope your enjoyed it until yet. The next Chapter will come in 1-3, depends cause my family comes visit me for a week and yeah family affair :P . I will come and update the next Chapter when its possible.**


	12. Saving Willamina

**Chapter 11**

Norbert hides Williams car in bushes and thinks, what he should write on a paper.

_"If you don't bring Samantha or 100000 Euros, I will..." _ Wrote Norbert and erase it.

_"Bring 100000 Euros or Samantha, and I give you, your daughter back"_ Wrote Norbert.

"Hmm, What should I write?" _"If you don't bring any of these before midnight, your daughter is busted." _Wrote Norbert at the end. "So I think its good" Said Norbert and put the paper in the compartment of the car. He started the car and drove slowly out of the bush. On the exit appeared a old lady in old clothes and with sunglasses and the girl was wearing a skirt and sunglasses too and stand in front of the car.

"Hey lady go away" Said Norbert.

"Excuse me, can you help me to bring my little girls ball from the tree?" Asked the old lady.

"Okay, I think I got time for this" Said Norbert and walked to the tree. The lady looked at the girl moving her sunglasses and blinked. This old lady wasn't an old Lady. It was Akiko and the girl there was Milly. Milly looked at a building and made a hand sign. Williams mother was at the building and saw the sign. She made the sign to her husband, who was on another building in front of them and she made the same sign to Takheo, who was just some meters away from her in the same building. She made then a sign to Akiko, that she has warned the others.

By Takheo.

"William, you go with Samantha and walk to Norbert and tell him you bring her and choose to change Willamina with you and meanwhile Odd is taking Willamina away from the car"

By James.

"When Odd gets away with her, we all circle around on Norbert and Samantha ran away with Milly and Akiko and we bust him in kung fu, karate whatever you know down."

"Okay" Said All. William, Odd and Samantha climbed at the ladders of the building down and walked in the near of Norbert. Odd walked away and tried to go without any remark to the car.

"Hello Norbert" Said Samantha. Norbert looked back and saw Samantha and William.

"Oh hello Samantha." Said Norbert and jumped off the tree without the ball. "I've got a deal" Said William.

"Well I have a deal too, but let me hear yours" Said Norbert.

"Give me Willamina back and I give you Samantha back. No weapons, no violence, nothing" Said William. Odd reached the car and opened the door and sneaked into the car. He saw Willamina and took her. She started to cry.

"Oh no no no. Don't cry. Uncle Odd is here so save you" Said Odd and tried to sneak out of the car. Yumi, Ulrich, Yuki and Hiroki slide with theirs hands on the ladder to the bottom to get ready.

"Well we make it like that" Said Norbert. You gave me Samantha and your car and I give you Willamina, or I..." Norbert saw Odd caring Willamina with him. "You Idiot!" Exclaimed Norbert and wanted to give William a fist, but a foot met Norbert's body and he fell down to bottom. William was impressed with Hiroki.

"Wow Hiroki, you have to teach me those kung fu moves" Said William and Hiroki smiled. Norbert stood up and kicked Hiroki into his knee.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Hiroki and fell down holding his knee. "My knee, my knee! Whined Hiroki.

"Hiroki!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran to him. Ulrich ran behind Yumi and walked to Norbert.

"Hey fight with someone in your age" Said Ulrich and was prepared to fight. William helped Yumi helping Hiroki to stand up.

"Oh you also know kung fu?" Asked Norbert.

"I don't know kung fu. I know penkak silat."

"Penkak Silac?"

"Penkak Silat"

"Pancake Salat?"

"Penkak Silat"

"Penkak Silat, Kung Fu, Karate, Taekwondo, blah, blah, blah. Is all the same thing"

"So and you know boxing?"

"I don't know boxing" Said Norbert and picked Ulrich and throw him away to the bottom.

"I know beating up people" Said Norbert.

"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yuki and ran to Ulrich. Odd looked back and Samantha stopped.

"Oh no Ulrich lies on the bottom." Said Odd. "Look there's a police car, go and tell them what's happening."Said Odd and gave Willamina Samantha.

"But what are you going to do?" Asked Samantha. Odd pulled Samantha and kissed her on the lips and Samantha blushed.

"I'm going to save my best friend" Said Odd and ran to Ulrich. Samantha stand there amorously.

Meanwhile Hiroki jumped with one leg to Norbert.

"Do you want to have a second broken leg?" Asked Norbert.

"Hiroki, let me handle this" Said Yumi.

"No" Said Hiroki and stand with one leg and hold the broken one in the air and tried to balance with his arms.

_"Remember Hiroki, always stay concentrated" _Something that Yuki told Hiroki on the training's came him into the mind. Norbert ran and wanted to kick him into the other knee, but Hiroki made an salto backwards and kicked Norbert into his face and Norbert fell to bottom. Hiroki land with one foot and stand there and tried to balance again.

"That was great Hiroki!" Said Yumi and hugged him. William hold Norbert on the bottom and his father and Takheo came and helped him holding Norbert on the bottom.

"I hate kung fu or whatever this sh!t is called" Said Norbert angry. All ran to Hiroki and congratulated him for defeating Norbert.

"I'm so proud of you my son" Said Akiko.

"You're my hero" Said Milly and kissed him on his cheek. Meanwhile Yuki helped Ulrich standing up.

"Who beat Norbert up?" Asked Ulrich.

"It was Hiroki" Said Odd.

"Wow your kung fu teaches saved us all" Said Ulrich.

"Yes, you're right" Said Yuki and hugged Ulrich. Ulrich kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh Ulrich you found a new girl" Said Odd. "Wait a minute?" Said Odd shocked. Samantha appeared with the policeman. The policeman was Mark Daniels.

"Oh who beat him up?" Asked Mark.

"It was me" Said Hiroki and limped to Mark. "He broke my leg and to not get a second one broken I used Kung Fu for self-defence" Said Hiroki. Yuki smiled.

"Wow, you should me teach that one day" Said Mark and Hiroki smiled.

"Norbert, you're arrested for body injuries on William Dunbar, Samantha Knight and..."

"Hiroki Ishiyama"

"Hiroki Ishiyama, for kidnapping..."

"Willamina Dunbar"

"Willamina Dunbar and stealing a car." Said Mark and put handcuffs on Norbert.

"The judge will not be very nice to you" Said Mark and pulled him up and brought him to the police car.

"Here is the baby" Said Samantha and gave it to William.

"Willamina" Said William and tickled Willamina and she giggled.

"Is she okay?" Asked Yumi and walked to William and saw Willamina giggling.

"Aww look she's giggling" Said Yumi and William kept tickling her.

"William, I think that you're a good father" Said Takheo.

"No dad, he's the greatest father ever" Said Yumi and hugged William.

"I told you your father instinct would come, when you need it the most" Said Takheo. William smiled.

"So lets all go home and celebrate" Said Williams mother.

"Yes" Said Akiko. "But first I have to bring Hiroki to the hospital." Said Akiko.

"Oh yes" Said Takheo. "Come my son, lets go."

All walked away expect for William, Yumi, Odd, Samantha, Ulrich and Yuki.

"Erm Yuki, I have to tell you something" Said Odd.

"Me too Odd" Said Yuki. "I think that you already know what is it"

"Well actually not"

"I and Ulrich are in love"

"You two are in love?" Asked Odd.

"I'm so sorry for that Odd" Said Ulrich.

"Well its okay, cause I'm in love too" Said Odd.

"With me?" Asked Yuki.

"No with her" Said Odd and walked to Samantha.

"We were separated for a long time, but well our hearts couldn't forget our old love and yeah..." Said Odd.

"So means that..." Asked Ulrich.

"You and Yuki can be together, if I and Samantha can be together"

"Well for me that's okay"

"For me too" Said Yuki.

"That's great" Said Samantha and hugged Odd. Ulrich hugged Yuki and gave her a kiss.

"So looks like they resolved the problem" Said William.

"Yeah, at least no one has to suffer, when the wedding would be here" Said Yumi.

"Everyone is happy now"

"Hey Will, what do you think about having another baby" Asked Yumi and stared dirty to William.

**Only one more Chapter! Jump to it :P**


	13. The last chapter

**Chapter 12**

**The last Chapter of the story. Didn't expect to finish it so early :P So I hope you enjoyed it reading.**

1 Year later Ulrich married Yuki and Odd married Samantha and everyone is living happy together.

Meanwhile William was in the kitchen talking with an client.

"So after your death you testament will be prescribed to your daughter, is that right?" Asked William the client.

"Yes, she's my everything" Said the client.

"Yes, I know what you mean"

"Do you have kids too?" Asked the client.

"Yes" Said William. Willamina was now a toddler and could walk in two feet. She walked to William and hugged his leg.

"Daddy" Said Willamina.

"Oh hey my darling" Said William and took Willamina in his arms.

"You've got a beautiful daughter" Said the client. "Do you only have one kid?"

"I've got three kids" Said William. Yumi walked into the kitchen with two other babies.

"Wow" Said the client.

"So that's Willamina, our first children" Said William and hold Willamina.

"The one on the left side is our son Hiro and the other one is a girl and her name is Yuna" Said Yumi.

"What beautiful children you have" Said the client. Someone knocks on the door.

"Who might that be?" Asked William and opened the door.

"Playtime!" Exclaimed Odd and walked in with her son.

"Hey look at Antonio, isn't he cute?" Asked Yumi. "Where's Samantha?"

"I'm here" Said Samantha.

"And we brought some guests" Said Odd. Aelita and Jeremie came in with their little daughter.

"Hey there guys" Said Aelita.

"Hey Ulrich's become father last week, he came with us too" Said Jeremie.

"Oh what's the gender?" Asked Yumi.

"Two sweet little boys" Said Yuki and came in with a baby and Ulrich came with the other one in.

"Congratulations" Said William.

"Wow, now that's a big family." Said the client.

"Never saw so much kids since the movie _Cheaper by the dozen _" Said Ulrich.

"Well actually we are not a real family" Said Odd.

"But we still are a family. In a family it doesn't go about with who you're related. It is about the people you care" Said Yuki.

"That was wonderful" Said Yumi.

"So wants someone something to eat?" Asked William. All agreed and William prepared some snacks for all. Willamina played with Antonio and Jeremie's daughter with dolls and cars and the others watched them playing and cared their kids. William put the snacks on the table and walked back to the client to finish the testament and walked later back and sat to together with Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie. Everybody was happy with the family they had and sat there observing the kids playing.

**THE END **

**Finished the story. I hope you liked the story and maybe sorry for the grammar :(**

**Please review and tell me how it was, and hey, what about an Wedding In Japan 3?**

**So I've got some other stories to finish and to start like "Something in my heart." They are only a few more Chapters and I finish the story. **

**I also will start to write a little story called Playstation 4, where Yumi tries to organize a Playstation 4 for Hiroki on the release date or another Story, who will be a crossover of Code Lyoko and Grand Theft Auto and have some other story plans, but I will type up which stories, I'm planning to do.**

**Those stories I will start next week or the next week after the next week. The others will maybe start around may, depends how long the stories take.**

**I wish you all a good day/afternoon/ night**

**Mollymolata**


End file.
